Perdu entre 2 mondes
by meuhline.brn
Summary: L'histoire d'une née moldu découvrant le monde magique. Et qui perdu entre ces deux mondes va avoir beaucoup de haut et de bas (enfin plus de bas ;)). Bon le résumé est court et vaste mais je veux rien vous spoil. Bonne lecture !


*

 _Yo_

 _je commence enfin cette histoire. Première fanfiction soyez indulgents XD ! Bref, je sais pas trop quoi dire, à part bonne lecture :3 !_

*

Tout commence à Tokyo. Nous sommes avec Maï, une jeune préadolescente de 11 ans. C'est le 24 août 1996 il est 16 heures. Elle profite donc sagement de ses vacances d'été, sur son canapé, la télé allumée, un bol de céréales à la main.

C'était mercredi, le jour d'entraînement de foot de son "petit copain" alors elle l'attendait. Une sorte de rituel, une habitude, d'ailleurs elle commençait à s'en lasser. La sonnette retentit et elle alla ouvrir naturellement en croyant retrouver de l'autre côté de la porte, l'attendu. Une fois devant la porte elle souffla un bon coup histoire de paraître plus joyeuse d'aller le voir.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec un grand jeune homme, roux, vêtu d'une grande robe et un chapeau melon noir :

« - Salut ! Je m'appelle Johan et je suis ton tuteur, tiens. Il lui tendait une lettre qu'elle prit lentement avec hésitation puis repris.

\- Euh... bonjour mais que faites vous ici ? On se connaît ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Je viens de te le dire je suis ton tuteur, nous ne nous connaissions pas certes mais avec tous le temps qu'on va passer ensemble on va apprendre à l'être. Et c'est une lettre de Poudlard l'école de magie de Londres. Ouvre-la !

\- C'est une blague ? elle posa la lettre sur la table juste à côté de la porte d'entrée où le téléphone fixe était rangé puis claqua la porte au nez de Johan.»

Elle se rassit sur le canapé, repris son bol de céréales et ralluma la télé.

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent et son petit ami n'avait donné aucun signe de vie, elle n'en était pas si mécontente. Quand ses parents arrivèrent elle éteignit la télé et alla dans sa chambre en prenant la lettre posée sur le buffet au passage. Elle s'allongea sur son lit puis lit le dessus de la lettre :

 **"Mlle Maï Arthay**

 **12 Roading Tong**

 **Tokyo, Japon"**

puis l'ouvrit :

 **"COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE**

 **Directeur: Minerva McGonagall** **Cher**

 **Mlle Arthay,**

 **Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard.**

 **Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.**

 **La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.**

 **Veuillez croire, chère Mlle Arthay, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.**

 **Filius Flitwick**

 **Directeur-adjoint"**

«Qu'est ce que c'est que cette connerie encore ?» Se disait elle. «De la magie et puis quoi encore, des elfes ?» Elle posa la lettre sur sa table de chevet puis s'endormit pendant une bonne demi-heure. Quand elle se fit réveiller par un cri de sa mère :

« - Aaaaaaaaah ! Mais qui êtes-vous ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?!» Cria Maï sans prendre la peine de descendre au salon.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse mais entendit vaguement discuter dont une voix qu'elle reconnaissait. La jeune fille se dirigea, finalement, vers le salon et comme elle s'en doutait, elle y trouva Johan.

« - Que fais-tu ici toi ?

\- Je suis venu te chercher mais avant cela il va falloir te convaincre que la magie existe ce qui ne sera pas des plus faciles.

\- Ce sera surtout inutile partez d'ici ! Et puis où est ma mère ?

\- Laisse moi te parler au moins. Elle se trouve dans sa chambre avec ton père ils dorment.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment ça se fait ?

Johan ayant marre de cette discussion la prit par la main puis ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans le centre de Londres.

\- C'est bon tu me crois ? Et t'as fini avec tes questions ? repris le jeune homme.

\- Comment... mais... quoi ?

\- On est à Londres, on s'est téléportés si tu veux !

\- Quoi mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je rêve c'est ça, en plein rêve ! Elle s'évanouit et Johan fut forcé de la ramener chez elle.»

Elle se réveilla donc le lendemain matin, sur son lit, «C'était donc vraiment un rêve ? Ça avait l'air si réel pourtant !» se disait elle. Elle descendit à la cuisine puis prépara son petit déjeuner. La jeune fille constata que ses parents n'étaient toujours pas levés contrairement à leur habitude. Maï couru à leur chambre et... personne.

«- Mais où est-ce qu'ils sont passés ?S'exclama-t-elle à voix haute pensant être seule.

\- Je me suis rendu compte tard que j'avais oublié de les réveiller alors je les ai envoyés à leur boulot. Mais pas un mot j'ai pas vraiment le droit de faire ça. Répondit Johan.

Surprise, Maï sursauta puis repris :

\- Quoi ? Mais je rêve encore c'est ça ?

\- Cesse de penser que cela n'est qu'un rêve ! Tout est bien réel et nous avons peu de temps pour convaincre tes parents et partir pour Poudlard.

\- Admettons que ce n'est pas un rêve mes parents ne vous croiront jamais. Et puisque cela est soit disant réel vous ne verrai pas d'inconvénient à répondre à quelques petites questions ?

\- Oui bien évidement je t'en prie pose moi toutes les questions que tu souhaites.

\- Déjà mis à part que Poudlard ou je ne sais quoi est une école pour sorciers qu'est ce que tu peux me dire d'autre ?

\- Poudlard est la meilleure des écoles de sorcellerie. On y passe 7 ans durant lesquels vous apprendrez à contrôler vos pouvoirs, apprendre des sorts etc... Au début de la première année vous êtes répartis dans plusieurs maisons : serpentard, griffondor, serdaigle et poufsouffle. Les maisons récupèrent des points grâce aux élèves et à la fin de l'année la maison qui a le plus de points gagne. Personnellement j'étais à griffondor, si tu ne l'es pas sache que ce ne sera pas important je resterai ton tuteur malgré tous. Pour le reste je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire.

"Bon, pensa t il ensuite, si tu es serpentard je le digérerai surement pas trop"

\- Il y a d'autres écoles alors ?

\- Oui il y en a plusieurs.

\- Alors il n'y en a pas au Japon ?

\- Si elle s'appelle Mahoutokoro elle se situe au sud de Tokyo.

\- Pourquoi je vais pas à celle là alors j'aurai même pas besoin de dire à mes parents que je suis soi disant sorcière, je reviendrai tous les soirs ce serait beaucoup plus simple.

\- Ça je n'en sais rien ils tiennent beaucoup à t'avoir dans notre école. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, malheureusement elle m'est inconnue.

*

C'est court mais ce format me plaît bien :)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! A bientôt.

Et merci Colline26400 pour la correction :3

(petit mot de la correctrice, quel boulot j'ai et en plus on a de la pression, et c'est même pas rémunéré... AHBAH)


End file.
